Le fantasme du phoenix
by nirvellii
Summary: Sakura, une jeune fille qui souffre d'une maladie orpheline rare va voir son quotidien chamboulé. Est-il possible de reprendre goût en cette vie qui lui semble si fade ? Comment vivre quand on a plus de rêve ? Attention aborde le thème du suicide.


**Le fantasme du phoenix - Chapitre 1**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant que vous commenciez à lire cette histoire, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il s'agit d'une histoire vraie. Je suis consciente qu'elle n'est pas des plus joyeuse cependant, elle m'a énormément touché. Raison pour laquelle, je la partage. J'ai rencontré cette patiente lors de mon premier stage en soin infirmier et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, elle m'a marqué. J'avais écrit ce récit pour rendre hommage à cette personne et pour me décharger de mes émotions. En tant que soignant, c'était une situation très lourde à gérer émotionnellement et j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mes sentiments. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **ATTENTION:** parle de suicide

* * *

15 février 2015

 _La vie, cet élément que nous possédons tous et que nous savourons si peu. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que la vie ? Dans les concepts religieux, on la définit comme un événement sacré qu'il faut chérir et protéger. Un cadeau du ciel unique et qui se renouvelle à l'infinie. D'un côté biologique, il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel qui se manifeste chez les organismes vivants de toutes sortes. L'organisme pourvu de vie sera donc capable de se régénérer ou du moins renouveler ses tissus, de se reproduire et de se développer, c'est-à-dire qu'il va évoluer au cours du temps. Tout de suite moins élégant._

 _Personnellement, je la vois comme quelque chose d'extrêmement complexe à en saisir le sens et d'une fragilité inimaginable. Oui, d'une telle fragilité. Et malheureusement, ce n'est que lorsqu'on ne peut plus en percevoir la saveur que l'on se rend compte à quel point, elle était riche._

 _Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en profiter un peu plus. Moi qui étant enfant débordée de vitalité, qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Mon destin a basculé du jour au lendemain sans que je m'en rende compte. Alors que j'entrais au lycée, on m'a diagnostiqué une dystrophie musculaire de Duchenne. Une maladie orpheline qui ne se manifeste normalement que chez les hommes. Pas de bol pour moi, je suis une des rares femmes à en être atteinte. Il s'agit d'une maladie génétique qui fait régresser les muscles. Au début, je ne pouvais plus bouger correctement mes extrémités , ce qui m'a poussé à consulter. Ensuite, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes jambes ce qui me donnait une démarche quasi ''robotique'' et maintenant, je suis totalement incapable de les bouger. Je perds peu à peu le contrôle de mon propre corps, ce qui est effrayant et frustrant à la fois. Quand on m'a annoncé le diagnostic, j'ai senti ma vie s'écrouler sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Car non, il n'y a rien à faire. Aucun traitement ne pourra jamais me sauver. Alors quel sens donner à une vie que l'on sait fini. Car oui, je suis encore de ce monde mais, ma vie est déjà terminée. Cette maladie m'a enlevé une partie du moi physique mais également une partie de mon âme. Je me sens si vide, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel sentiment pouvait exister. Adolescent, on connait tous des moments difficiles où on se sent perdu et seul cependant, ce sentiment-ci n'a rien à voir. Je me sens réellement vidée, comme un puit qui n'a plus de fond. Je n'ai plus aucun but, aucun rêve, aucun espoir. Qu'est-ce qu'un vie sans ses concepts qui nous font vibrer ?_

 _Avec toutes ses pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai fini par développer une autre pathologie mais psychiatrie cette fois. Un trouble de la personnalité de type borderline. Cette maladie a donc fini par éloigner toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Cette pathologie se caractérise par des changements d'humeur qui, parfois, peuvent se produire dans la même journée. Le trouble de la personnalité borderline touche tout ce qui concerne la relation. Il crée une impulsivité chez la patiente qui va faire fluctuer ses émotions. Ces actions non réfléchies sont une recherche de réponse immédiate à la souffrance émotionnelle. Il faut savoir que la personne atteinte de trouble borderline a une image d'elle-même qui est affectée par un manque de confiance en elle et en les autres, ce qui va l'obliger à vouloir, en quasi permanence, tester sa relation avec les personnes qui l'entourent. Je comprends que cela puisse faire peur, j'en suis moi aussi, effrayée. Néanmoins, c'était maintenant que j'avais le plus besoin du soutien des personnes que j'aime._

 _Ne supportant plus cette douleur que je ressens en permanence, j'ai donc décidé de commettre l'interdit. J'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. Je te dis donc adieu mon cher ordinateur, nous en avons passé des bons moments ensemble. J'espère que je pourrais enfin soulager ce vide._

Sakura referma son ordinateur portable et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Avant, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une beauté extraordinaire, mais elle se trouvait jolie quand elle se regardait. Maintenant, elle ne percevait plus qu'une ombre dans le reflet de la glace. Elle porta tous les médicaments qu'elle avait trouvé dans la pharmacie à sa bouche et les avala. La jeune fille se sentit partir petit à petit, sa vision était floue et la seule chose qu'elle percevait encore été les cris de sa mère.

* * *

17 février 2015

 _Mon cher ordinateur, il semblerait que mon heure ne soit pas encore arrivée._ _Après mon tentamen, comme on le dit dans le jargon médical, j'ai été amené aux urgences où l'on m'a fait un lavage d'estomac. Voilà ce qui m'a ''sauvé''. Quand les médecins m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, je ne savais plus quoi leur répondre._ _A vrai dire, mon but n'était pas de mourir, mais de soulager cette douleur intérieure. Il arrive un moment, où la douleur psychique est si grande que l'on a besoin de la soulager par une douleur physique, ce que j'ai cherché à faire. Je voyais plutôt cet acte comme une renaissance. Je pense que j'espérais secrètement que je puisse renaître de mes cendres pour avoir une nouvelle vie. C'était une coupure violente avec mon ancienne vie pour pouvoir me tourner vers la nouvelle. Cependant, maintenant que je suis dans ce lit, incapable de me mouvoir, je prends conscience que cela n'a rien changé du tout._

 _C'est à présent que je réalise, dans quelle situation, j'ai mis ma mère et j'en sens honteuse. J'ai laissé ma maman me trouver à moitié morte dans les toilettes et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je voulais juste me soulager, je suis tellement désolée._

\- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous pleurez encore ?

Sakura referma rapidement mon ordinateur tout en essuyant ses larmes avant que la voix ne se rapproche. Il s'agissait de l'une des infirmière du service.

\- Vérifiez votre matériel et laissez moi tranquille ! rétorqua la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Des larmes continuèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille sans qu'elle parvienne à les contrôler.

L'infirmière s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle vérifia son Venflon ainsi que la perfusion de NaCl qui était entrain de couler. Elle prit ensuite ses paramètres vitaux tout en notant ses observations sur une feuille. Pendant ce temps, Sakura l'observait d'un coin de l'oeil. L'infirmière semblait très jeune pour déjà être diplômée. Ses habits blancs tombaient parfaitement sur ses hanches laissant deviner sa silhouette fine. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux couleurs blés attachés en queue de cheval et de magnifique yeux bleus. Sur son badge, on pouvait lire son prénom et sa fonction: _Ino, étudiante infirmière_. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune infirmière interrompit Sakura dans ses pensées.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?

\- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient d'essayer de se tuer.

\- Je vois. Ino rangea son matériel en silence et recouvrit la patiente avec son drap. Elle lui amena ensuite un verre d'eau et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait un regard plein de tendresse et de compassion, ce qui ne laissait pas Sakura indifférente.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Sakura acquiesça de la tête et Ino lui sourit. Elle se dirigea ensuite avec la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

\- Attendez Mademoiselle !

\- Oui ?

Sakura était gênée. Elle commença à rougir et à faire la moue.

\- Je vous remercie.

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour. Un sourire si sincère que Sakura avait du mal à réaliser qu'il lui était adressé.

\- Je vous en prie.

Ino sortit ensuite de la pièce.

* * *

 **A suivre..**

 **J'espère que pour l'instant, cela vous a plu et pas trop démoralisé. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous.**


End file.
